<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Family Means No One Gets Left Behind by febbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313738">And Family Means No One Gets Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb'>febbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Or at least better than expected parenting under horrific circumstances, Possibly a fix-it, good parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earendil回家的时候发现它被烧毁了，他的儿子们失踪了。据信是Feanorians抓住了他们。他做了符合逻辑的事。</p><p>他追了上去。</p><p>他并没完全预料到自己追上他们的时候会发现什么。<br/>————————————————————<br/>来自译者：两个独立成篇的小故事。两篇都翻译完结。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur &amp; Earendil, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412804">And Family Means No One Gets Left Behind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm">Drag0nst0rm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earendil的船在无垠的大海上只是一叶孤舟。Elwing不停地飞，但从没看见他。精灵宝钻赋予她飞行的力量，直到她独自跌落在阿曼的海滩上。</p><p>Ulmo把她变回人形的那一刻，Elwing泣不成声，为了所有离开的人：她的孩子，她的丈夫，还有她很久以前就死去的兄弟。那么多人都走了，再也没有回来。</p><p>然后她振作起来，朝着她希望有文明存在的地方前进。</p><p> </p><p>Earendil绝望地航行。他知道，如果他失败了，最终等待他的家人将会是什么命运。</p><p>但是他不能永远航行下去。他心生警兆，物资也所剩无几；他们必须返回。</p><p>到达海岸之前，一切已显而易见：他们来不及了。</p><p>城市被烧毁了。陷入死寂。从外观上看，是几个月前的事了。</p><p>他们都在寻找亲人，但徒劳无功。即使是死者也已经被清理走了。</p><p>还剩下的精灵里只有一群人会这么做。因此，他们满怀沉痛地回到船上，驶往Balar岛。</p><p> </p><p>Earendil听着Gil-Galad讲述港口发生了什么。“那我的妻子呢？” 他问道，拒绝坐下，双手紧紧握着椅背直到关节泛白。“我的儿子们？</p><p>“幸存者报告说，他们看到有个女人带着一颗炽热的宝石，从你的塔上坠下，”Gil-Galad静静地说。</p><p>她不可能是被推下来的。如果是这样的话，Feanor诸子首先会去拿宝钻。Earendil选择相信她是跌倒了。如果她是自己跳下去的……</p><p>他的妻子比起人类更像精灵。她很可能会落入精灵的命运，据说曼督斯不会释放那些自杀的人。他必须相信她是跌倒了。这很容易发生。如果Feanorians伸剑逼近她，她会退缩，也很容易忘记周围的环境而退得太远。</p><p>是的，一定是如此。</p><p>“我的儿子们？” 他嘶哑地说。</p><p>“我们找了很久，但他们不在死者之中。我们相信他们还活着。”Gil-Galad向他保证。</p><p>“但是他们不在你这里。”</p><p>Gil-Galad犹豫。“不。”</p><p>那么他们是在Feanor诸子手上。</p><p>他们必须。他们必须得还在他们手上。他们不能像对他妻子的兄弟一样把他们丢在树林里。他们不能厌烦了孩子的恐惧哭泣而抛弃他们。他们不能断定在凛冬时节口粮不够这么多人。</p><p>拜托，他乞求梵拉，拜托，让他们心中还剩下一点点怜悯，让这一切不要发生。再撑久一点。</p><p>“最近一次见到Feanorians是在哪里？” 他问。</p><p>“你不可能是想去追他们吧。” Gil-Galad说。 “虽然我理解这种渴望，但是您在这里有责任要承担。”</p><p>“你不明白，” Earendil平板地说。“他们不是你的儿子。你把人们管理得很好。我不相信Feanor诸子也会对我的儿子表现出同样的关心。他们在哪？”</p><p>Gil-Galad只听到过一些谣传。Earendil点了点头，准备出发。</p><p> </p><p>他的每个同伴都至少有一个尚在世的亲人，因此Earendil坚持让他们留在后面。他一个人去。</p><p>搜寻漫长而艰苦。他只有谣传可循，而就算是谣传也只有一点点。一直用了四年，他才终于找到线索。</p><p>就算他敢在儿子还在里面的时候袭击营地，他也没有别的人手。于是，他继续尾随他们，靠着森林隐藏踪迹。</p><p>他运气很好。只跟了几天，一个机会就出现了。</p><p>他在一个尚未被Morgoth的邪恶毒药污染的湖边停步时，听到儿童的笑声在树林间回荡。</p><p>Earendil的头朝着声音猛转过去。</p><p>片刻之后，两个小男孩从林间跑出来。他们一定是想要跑到湖边，但是一见到他，他们僵住了。</p><p>“Elrond，”他嘶哑地说。“Elros。”</p><p>他已经很久没见过他们了，羞愧的承认自己分不清他们俩。</p><p>男孩们慢慢后退，眼里现出惧色。</p><p>“没事的，”他慢慢地起身。“没事的，你们现在安全了。” 他往前走。</p><p>就在这时，一个身着Feanorian红的精灵突然在林间出现。Earendil毫不犹豫地拔剑。“到我身后！” 他大喊，但男孩们没听他的。</p><p> </p><p>双胞胎和一个陌生人在一起，他拔了剑。Maglor不需要再知道更多了，他也拔出剑。“回营地去，现在！” 他喊道。这片树林足够安全，而且让他们独自穿过它走向安全的地方，要远比留在这里和敌人留下的不管什么奇怪陷阱一起要好得多。</p><p>双胞胎消失了，他感到一阵轻松。他们在十岁的时候就坚持自己已经长大到不仅能接受训练，还能参加战斗，而Maglor却无意允许他们这样做。</p><p>他没有时间想其他的，那个陌生人已经来到他面前。</p><p>当他们打斗时，他很快意识到那个陌生人是一个精灵，并且他没有魔苟斯奴隶的印记。</p><p>当然，一个精灵并不用是黑暗势力的奴隶才会仇恨Feanor之子。</p><p>尽管如此，在战斗能喘口气的时候，Maglor还是试图和他讲道理。“请停手！我们为什么要帮敌人做他想做的？”</p><p>“你偷走了我的儿子，”那个精灵咆哮着——</p><p>哦。</p><p>Maglor被这条意想不到的消息惊讶得一步不稳，Earendil抓住机会将他击倒在地，挥剑向Maglor的喉咙扫去。</p><p>“不！” 两个声音齐声喊道，Maglor惊恐地注视着双胞胎从林间冲出，手里拿着匕首；他们还是留在了这里。</p><p>Earendil畏缩，剑自动从Maglor移向声音传来的方向，但是他比Maglor还要对此毫无准备。他不会来得及反应。</p><p>如果Maglor让他们砍中了他，那将是他做过的最糟的事。</p><p>他挡在了他们之间，双胞胎没能及时停步。一把切进了他的上臂。另一把擦过他身侧。至少他们设法偏开了方向。</p><p>他无视疼痛。“停手，”他告诉他们。“停手。你们在这里没有敌人。”</p><p>“他正要杀你，”Elros争辩道，警惕地瞪着Earendil，手里依然握着匕首。“Elrond？”</p><p>Elrond已经忙起来了，睁着惊恐的眼睛检查伤口，按压擦伤，并足够理智的没有拔出还在他肩上的刀片。“他会没事的，”他坚定地说；从他瞪着Earendil的目光来看，这既是个承诺，也是个威胁。</p><p>Maglor尽可能的转身。Earendil盯着他们所有人，就像他不理解刚刚发生了什么。他满可以这样。Maglor自己也仍处在突发事件的眩晕之中。</p><p>但这绝对是Earendil。Maglor从他脸上看出了一点Idril的影子，而且他和他的儿子们很像。除此之外，他还具有半精灵的独特外表。</p><p>这很好，Maglor坚定地告诉自己，试图忽略突然想哭的冲动。</p><p>他背向Earendil转过身，希望另一个人不会当着孩子们的面在背后捅他一剑。他们应该开心，他不想毁了这个。他说：“我告诉过你们，你们的父亲会来找你们的。”</p><p>双胞胎的双眼睁大了。</p><p>Elros首先恢复过来。“是的，然后Maedhros告诉你，我们已经足够大，不需要听安慰的谎言了。他是对的。到底发生了什么？”</p><p>Maglor从眼角看到Earendil畏缩了一下。</p><p>幸运的是，Elrond似乎相信他。“你在我们很小的时候来过一次，”他犹豫地说。“你带了些东西。”</p><p>“小小的玩具船，”Earendil轻声说道。“我自己雕的。”</p><p>Elros张大了嘴，又啪地一声合上。他的眼睛闪着过于明亮的光。“那你为什么要攻击我们？” 他质问道。</p><p>Maglor很快介入。“我很确定他是冲着我，而不是你们。” 他站起身，为疼痛皱了皱眉。Earendil看向他又看向孩子们，很明显既没法不去盯着威胁，也没法从家人身上挪开视线。</p><p>“妈妈也来了吗？” Elrond小声问。</p><p>Earendil屏住了呼吸。他瞪着Maglor，眼中的悲伤转成火焰。“你没告诉他们吗？” 他质问。</p><p>“他不必告诉我们，”Elros说。“我们在那里。” 他声音里的指责清楚地暗示了不在那里的人。“我们看到她变成了鸟——”</p><p>“什么？” Earendil从他儿子们身上挪开目光，难以置信的看向Maglor，就像期望能从他身上找到蛛丝马迹证明这是Maglor为了安抚他们而想出的谎言。</p><p>“白色的。”他很有帮助地补充。“我们认为她会为我们从窗户飞回来，但她却向着大海飞出去了。” 他皱了皱眉。“我们以为她去找你了。不是这样吗？”</p><p>“不，” Earendil勉强地说，显然仍然不确定该相信什么。</p><p>Maglor不怪他。</p><p>“所以妈妈不回来了，”Elros说。他试着听起来漠不关心，但他的声音绷紧了。“你这次会留下来吗？”</p><p>“是的，” Earendil说。“我向你发誓——”</p><p>“不许发誓！” 双胞胎十分熟练地齐声大叫。</p><p>Earendil值得称道地几乎没有停顿。“我保证，我不会再自愿的离开你们了。”</p><p>双胞胎互相看着对方。片刻的私人交流后，他们点了点头。</p><p>Maglor试图告诉自己他没有感到心在下沉。告诉自己这样是最好的。告诉自己这一直都是他们的计划，只要一安全了就让孩子们离开。告诉自己，他们几乎是他生命中仅剩的光不重要，他爱他们就像是自己的孩子一样也不重要。他们不是他的。</p><p>“其他事情都可以等我们回营之后再说，”Elrond决定道。</p><p>Earendil看起来松了一口气。Maglor悄悄地开始后退。</p><p>“我们应该抓紧时间，这样有人就能看看你的肩膀了。”Elrond内疚地看着Maglor说道。</p><p>Earendil和Maglor都僵住了。</p><p>“他要和我们一起去吗？” Earendil小心地问。</p><p>“当然了，”Elros有些困惑地说道。“这也是他的营地，我们四个人分头走很傻。”</p><p>Maglor和Earendil看着对方。场面一时有些尴尬。</p><p>“我相信你父亲是想带你们回到他的营地，” Maglor最终设法说。</p><p>Elrond对着父亲皱眉。“我知道你可能有点东西要拿，但是这肯定能等到Maglor治过伤之后？”</p><p>带着沉重的心情，Maglor仔细地看着他们两个脸上的困惑神情，意识到双胞胎确实不明白。</p><p>他身子晃了晃，决定把解释的工作留给Earendil。口粮很短缺，他的更少；他把自己那份能给的都给了双胞胎，确保他们有足够的食物。失血破坏了这种微妙的平衡。他现在的状况不适合做解释。</p><p>Elrond注意到并立刻站到了他的身边。</p><p>“这边走，”Elros告诉他的父亲，然后飞快地冲向林间带路。</p><p>经过身边时，Maglor看到他眼中熟悉的眼神，突然间感到有些怀疑，他低头看向一脸无辜的Elrond。</p><p>他开始怀疑双胞胎归根到底明白点什么。但是在当时当刻，他和Earendil都没什么理由反驳他们更站得住脚的论点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者注：<br/>前一章的AU，Earendil的路途稍微更危险了。<br/>本章献给Hamelin-born，她点了Earendil和Maglor，Hurt/Comfort，还有“它跟着我回家了，我能留着它吗？”的梗<br/>---------<br/>译者注：<br/>“我能留着它吗”（捂脸，原来这就是文中提里安城被抛弃的小狗狗的出处）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maglor听到双胞胎的喊声，诅咒自己竟然傻到让他们离开自己的视线，即使只是短短一会儿。他冲向有清澈湖泊的空地，今天早上他才检查过那儿没有危险。</p><p>湖泊还是未被污染。或多或少的。毕竟，有一个精灵在里面慢慢地流血。</p><p>Elros以一种在他的年龄不该有的警惕持刀看守着他。Elrond蹲在他身旁，检查他手臂上的伤口。Maglor冲进空地，两人都抬头看向他——这事他后面一定得说他们一顿。他们至少得有一个人始终留意着潜在的威胁。</p><p>“他受伤了，”Elrond没什么必要地说。“我认为他的手臂感染了。”</p><p>自始至终，受伤的精灵因发烧而茫然的双眼都盯着男孩们。只是在Maglor靠近时，他抬头看去。</p><p>他立即伸手去够剑，虽然他正半压在上面，几乎不可能拔出来。“退后，”他嘶哑地说，“退后！离他们远点！”</p><p>Maglor跪下，双手伸出。“没事的，朋友，”他说道，并在话语中加上了一点力量。“没事的。放松。这里没有你的敌人。”</p><p>话语在舌尖变得苦涩。这个精灵眼中的恐惧是因为他，尽管他试着安慰自己，或许另一个精灵神智还不清醒，在Maglor的触碰下畏缩的时候根本没有想着他。</p><p>但是他的动作现在变迟缓了。更难反抗。</p><p>“不是感染，” Maglor检查了一会，静静地说。“而是中毒了。我想可能是兽人的刀，可能一周以前。它们的一些毒药作用起来像感染，但最终结果更加致命。”</p><p>Elrond严肃地点头，显然在记住这些信息。“那么我们要怎么治疗他？”</p><p>Elrond听起来毫不怀疑他们将治疗他，他们会允许这个他们发现的陌生精灵回到他们的营地。</p><p>Maedhros可能不喜欢这个。他是个风险。</p><p>他抬头看向他们期待的眼神，然后低头望向受伤的精灵静静睁着的恐惧双眼。</p><p>他们当然会帮助他，他坚定地想。誓言根本不适用于此。他们还没有堕落到找没阻碍他们完成誓言的无辜者的麻烦。</p><p>“首先我们得把他带回营地去，”他坚定地说。因为口粮配额极度短缺——而他努力想确保半精灵不会像某些人类的孩子一样生长受阻，所以他的那份比大多数人更少——他不确定是否能独力完成这项任务。“Elros，快点跑回营地，去叫——叫Lauriel来。” 她是最可能不问他问题的一个。</p><p>Elros点点头，像离弦之箭一样跑走了。</p><p>这场战争让他们全都变成了武器。</p><p>他低头看着受伤的精灵，他正绝望地看着离开的孩子。Maglor向他微笑。伪装这些远比以前容易得多。他练习足够久了。“你会没事的。”他保证道， “Elrond，你给他喝水了吗？”</p><p>Elrond摇了摇头，立刻着手去做。</p><p>“帮助很快就到，” 当Elrond帮陌生精灵喝水的时候，Maglor向他保证。这个精灵看起来出奇地不愿放开Elrond的触碰。他来自西瑞安吗？“我能问你的名字是什么吗？”</p><p>“Earendil”，陌生精灵以惊人的力气说道，然后立刻陷入又一波的高热昏迷中。</p><p>Elrond一弹，就像是被什么打了一下。</p><p>Maglor和他的感觉差不多。</p><p>Elrond的目光在他俩之间游移。“他——他不可能是。他可能吗？”</p><p>“我看不出为什么不可能，” Maglor设法说，突然像是他的嗓子无比干涩。</p><p>Elrond的手攥紧了他父亲的手腕，他真正的父亲。Maglor提醒自己他没有权利感到受伤。“我们还是会把他带回我们那里，是吗？”</p><p>Maglor尽力吞咽。“我们当然会，” 他说，“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>Maglor不认为有双胞胎和他们神志不清的父亲在里面等待的医疗帐外是个谈话的好地方，但是Maedhros心情低落，而且显然已经决定这没法再等了。</p><p>“他实际上在跟着我们吗？” Maedhros怀疑地问。</p><p>“我的确告诉双胞胎们他会的。”</p><p>Maedhros根本没答腔。那是个安慰的谎言，到了现在就算双胞胎们都明白了。</p><p>只是这个谎言显然变成了事实。</p><p>“然后剩下的路你带他来了。” Maedhros疲倦地揉着脸。“你现在打算对他做什么？”</p><p>“他必须至少待在这里直到痊愈。” 其他所有都是判了他死刑。</p><p>“至少？” Maedhros的声音变得尖锐。</p><p>Maglor耸肩，肩膀也绷紧了。“三个人质胜过两个？” 他试着说。</p><p>“我们没有持续看守他的人手，”Maedhros说。“而且我们会需要持续看守他。他得是一名真正的囚犯，而且很快就不会是唯一一个。你真的认为双胞胎们会很高兴一直和我们在一起吗，当他们真正的父亲回来了并告诉他们我们的真相的时候？”</p><p>“我们从来没有隐藏过，” Maglor静静地说。“他们可能……”他不知道。当然，Maedhros是对的。他们不能留着Earendil，就像他是快遗忘的提里安城里发现的一只多余的小狗狗一样。“所以我们不能把他留在这里，”他挫败地说。</p><p>“等他好了，我们放他走，我们放他们所有人走。” Maedhros语气坚定，但是眼里有同情之色。同情，或许有点恐惧。他小心翼翼地伸出手，就像他担心Maglor会崩溃一样。</p><p>Maglor有点觉得自己的确可能会崩溃。他接受了Maedhros的触碰。但是——“一个刚康复的精灵和两个孩子，独自在旷野上，是判他们死刑。这里到Balar岛路途遥远。”</p><p>“Gil-Galad会屠杀我们送去的任何人。我们不能对我们的人做这样的要求。”</p><p>“我自愿，” Maglor立刻说道。他没在计划这个，但它很有道理。出路在他眼前展现。</p><p>“不行，”Maedhros咆哮，紧握着他的手痛苦地收紧。“绝对不行。我不能——不要让我同意这个。” 他的恐惧现在溢于言表。“不要留我独自面对。”他轻不可闻地补充道。</p><p>“那我们就没办法了，” Maglor挫败地说。</p><p>Maedhros抿紧双唇。“我们会想出个办法的。”</p><p>“当然，” Maglor平板地说。“我离开一会。”</p><p>他弯腰进了帐篷。双胞胎在简易床旁的破烂地毯上睡着了，握着彼此的手寻求安慰，他们已经有好几年都没这么做了。</p><p>Earendil醒着并且神志清晰，尽管可能不会清醒很久。当Maglor进来时，他的眼睛立刻从他们身上转到帐口。Maglor举起双手表示他没有武器。</p><p>“我想，你听见了。”他喃喃道。他最不想要的就是吵醒双胞胎。</p><p>“我听见了，” Earendil说。他用力吞咽，低头看着儿子们。“他们已经能做很多事了。”</p><p>“他们成长得很棒，” Maglor说，不由自主地感到有点骄傲，即使他几乎不配。</p><p>“但他们还是很小。” Earendil抬头看着他，他眼中丝毫不剩一点骄傲。“我没法独自把他们从这里带到Balar岛。我曾想——我不知道我在想什么。可能我最后一次走在这片土地上的时候还没有这么糟糕。我理应想到它会变糟。我绝对不该在没想好怎么把他们送回去的时候跟上来。不要——求你——不管是什么怜悯之心让你当时没有下手，求你不要因为我的失败而把他们送向死亡。我任你处置，但是请不要判决他们去面对这片土地上潜藏的危险。”</p><p>Maglor花了一点时间才羞耻中找回声音。“我不会同意任何让他们冒险的计划。”他坚定地说， “尽管你可能不相信，但是我很爱他们，我不会允许这个。我会找到办法把你和他们都送到还安全的地方的，我向你保证。”</p><p>“而我们都知道你是如何信守诺言的，” Earendil喃喃，眼睛已经几乎睁不开了。</p><p>“是的。” Maglor轻声说。苦涩地。 “现在睡吧。你醒来的时候会一切如常的。” 他的话里没有什么力量，但也几乎没有必要。Earendil的身体已经到了极限。</p><p>Earendil完全闭上双眼的那一刻，双胞胎的眼睛啪地一下睁开了。Maglor咽下一声呻吟。他本该想到的。</p><p>“你们听到了多少？” 他问，注意放轻声音。</p><p>“这里的所有，”Elrond朝着Earendil点点头。</p><p>“以及你对Maedhros说的大部分，” Elros总结道。“你知道，你和他说话的时候忘了我们还有个选择。”</p><p>“哦？” Maglor足够绝望以至于愿意听几乎任何想法。</p><p>“相比于您害怕的那样让他说服我们，” Elrond用他最合情合理的语气说，“我们可以说服他。我们所有人可以一起待在这里。”</p><p>Maglor想到被焚毁的西瑞安，摇了摇头。“你们怎么可能说服他这个呢？”</p><p>“这是唯一一个能让我们所有人都安全的办法，”Elros说。“他当然会同意。”</p><p>“如果他真的想和我们在一起的话，”Elrond有点不确定地补充。</p><p>“他当然想，” Maglor说。“他回来了，不是吗？”</p><p>Elrond点头。“现在只要妈妈回来，我们六个就能成为一个像样的家庭了！”</p><p>Maglor被他们对“像样”的家庭的描述呛住了，但是<em>六</em>这个字让他心里温暖起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And Family Means No One Gets Left Behind，这个题目……真的好想翻成《一家人就是要整整齐齐》啊……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>